El horror de nuestro amor
by Sweetkill
Summary: I m a killer, cold and wrathful. Silent sleeper. I ve been inside your bedroom. I ve murdered half the town, left you love notes on their headstones. I ll fill the graveyards until I have you. NOTA: Contiene asesinatos brutales, no leer al menos que se crean aptos para resistirlo.


_I´m a killer, cold and wrathful. Silent sleeper. I´ve been inside your bedroom. I´ve murdered half the town, left you love notes on their headstones. __I´ll fill the graveyards until I have you._

El cementerio se había llenado a una velocidad bastante alarmante, la mayoría de los recientes asesinatos habían ocurrido en jóvenes, todos del mismo curso. Dos familias habían sido asesinadas por completo una noche y el asesino de todos estos había dejado traumáticas escenas para el público. Gracias al asesino en serie, todos los habitantes del pueblo de South Park temían que cayera la noche y ser los siguientes en formar parte del cementerio. ¿Quién era el asesino y cuáles eran sus razones para cometer crímenes tan atroces? Al asesino no le complacía con solo destrozar familias y terminas con vidas, sino que, también se había atrevido a profanar las tumbas de los fallecidos. En la tumba de cada una de sus víctimas escribía un verso. ¿Acaso andaba asesinado a todo el que se cruzara para dedicar un poema? Que mente tan enferma.

South Park era una pesadilla, nadie estaba tranquilo y vivían con el miedo de ser las presas del asesino a sangre fría. Pero sobre todo había un joven que sufría mas que todas las personas del pueblo juntas, no solo porque todos los asesinados hayan sido personas cercanas a él, sino porque, él conocía al asesino a la perfección. Él sabía quién era el asesino detrás de tanta sangre, el sabia la razón por la cual mataba y, lo peor de todo, él sabía que el asesino nunca lo dejaría solo, estaría siempre a su lado como una sombra. Cada verso sobre las tumbas iba dedicado a una sola persona, a un solo estudiante, a un pequeño joven inocente llamado Philip Pirrup.

El rubio quería llorar todo el tiempo, se suponía que nada malo le sucedía a las personas buenas pero… ¿Acaso él no estaba viviendo un infierno? Pip solo quería que todo terminara, que el asesino se detuviera y con ello, todos estos terribles sucesos que tenían en un caos a su pequeño pueblo en las montañas. Si tan solo Pip supiera que hacer, si tan solo Pip tuviera las fuerzas al asesino o si solo tuviera el valor para contar la verdad. El quería decirles quien era el que llevaba a cabo todos esos terribles crímenes. Pero si hablaba, ¿le creerían? Y si le creían, ¿cómo reaccionara el asesino al enterarse que su verdadero amor lo había delatado? Eso no solo le destrozaría el corazón, sino que también sería la condena de muerte para Pip y posiblemente, de todo el mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si al Anti-Cristo le rompen el corazón?

Pip le temía a la respuesta pero también temía por la vida de sus seres queridos. ¿A cuántos había perdido ya? Todas las nuevas tumbas que inundaban el cementerio eran seres queridos de Pip.

El primero el ser asesinado fue Leopold Stotch, el único chico de su grado que siempre le había tratado bien y de quien, Damien, siempre había estado irracionalmente celoso. Acusaba continuamente a Pip de mantener una relación con el rubio aunque el británico le lloriqueaba que era una mentira. ¿Cómo Damien podía acusarle de que su mejor amigo y el tuvieran una relación amorosa? En primera, el Anti-cristo y el dulce ingles no eran absolutamente nada. No eran más que viejos amigos de la infancia transformados en desconocidos, ¿por qué Damien se había obsesionado tanto con él? Se preguntaba eso todas las noches mientras escuchaba la lasciva respiración del moreno y sentía su penetrante mirada sobre él.

Todo este horror había comenzado desde el verano pasado. Bueno, Pip cree que comenzó en ese entonces pero realmente no está seguro cuando comenzó todo. Las cosas solo sucedieron y ese verano fue cuando Pip aceptó que estaba siendo acosado por Damien Thorn, el hijo de Satanás.

Damien había vuelto después de cinco años de ausencia, había vuelto y ni siquiera se molestó en ir a saludar a Pip, por lo tanto el inglés creyó que Damien no estaba interesado en recobrar su amistad de la infancia. Paso un año y Pip trataba de ignorar, mejor dicho, de no admitir que Damien lo había comenzado a observar. Lo miraba fijamente cada vez que podía, durante clases, en los pasillos, durante el almuerzo y en la biblioteca. Al principio lo hacía discretamente pero con el tiempo, ya ni apartaba la mirada cuando Pip volteaba a verlo. Sus ojos eran rojos y macabros, le divertía el terror en el rostro de Pip. ¿Por qué Damien lo miraba tan continuamente? Al inicio Pip pensó que eran coincidencias, después pensó que lo hacía por molestarle pero con el tiempo… se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acosado.

Las cartas de amor escritas con sangre de animales comenzaron a llegar un mes antes de salir de vacaciones. Decían cosas aterradoras. Decían cosas pervertidas. Pip solo podía sentir terror al leerlas y solo podía fingir incertidumbre respecto a quien las mandaba. Les decía a sus amigos que de seguro era una broma cruel de alguien como Cartman o Craig Tucker, pero bien sabía quién era el dueño de esas cartas, la manera en la que Damien lo miraba le decía que él era quien mandaba esas cartas. Siempre que terminaba de leer una, sentía la ardiente mirada de Damien sobre él, observándolo, observando como reaccionaba su presa.

Kyle incluso le había arrebatado una carta a Pip y se la había llevado a la directora Victoria para que la examinara, no escucho las suplicas de Pip que le rogaban que se detuviera. Kyle estaba harto de que abusaran tan cruelmente del pequeño inglés. No toleraría este tipo de bromas pesadas hacia ninguno de sus amigos…. Si tan solo hubiera adivinado que esa acción seria su condena de muerte… Pip aún se culpa por no haber detenido a Kyle y por consecuente, por no haber podido salvarle la vida al judío.

Una semana después de que la directora Victoria comenzara a buscar al responsable de esas cartas tan aterradoras, las calles de la ciudad se llenaron de símbolos nazis y amenazas de muerte a la familia Broflovski…

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Pip creyó que toda esa pesadilla de las cartas y miradas aterradoras de Damien terminarían. No había manera de que Damien lo acosara si no se veían y no tenían que reunirse cada día de Lunes a Viernes. Pip estaba salvado. ¡El acoso que tanto ocultaba finalmente terminaría! O eso creyó por las primeras tres semanas…. Antes de que comenzaran a llegar los paquetes con partes de animales mutilados.

Pip había quedado en ir a la iglesia para ayudar al padre Max a repartir un par de folletos por la cuidad y cuando salió… se topó con el cadáver de un perro. Le habían arrancado los ojos y estos yacían sobre su vientre, el cual está abierto y se le salían todos los intestinos. La persona que había masacrado al perro se había dedicado también a coserle los parpados y el hocico. ¡¿Qué clase de persona podría hacerle esto a un animal y considerarlo regalo?! Pip apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin vomitar, no podía creer que tuviera eso frente a sus ojos y no quería creer que el culpable era nadie más ni nadie menos que Damien. Trato de negarlo mientras comenzaba a llorar, hasta que de la nada, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y le pregunto: ¿Te gusto el regalo?

Era Damien.

Desde ese día comenzaron a llegar regalos cada vez más perturbantes, no había día en el que Pip no se encontrara con algo que lo hiciera vomitar frente a su puerta. El día del cuatro de Julio él quería salir a una parrillada en casa de Stan Marsh pero la caja que encontró frente a su casa le hizo cambiar de opinión. Era una caja llena de cabezas de gato, todos con la lengua de fuera y con una X en los ojos. Cuando Pip lanzo la caja lejos gritando en desesperación se dio cuenta que en el fondo de la caja venia un recado, un recado que fue capaz de ver porque todas las cabezas de gato se habían caído. ¡Eran más de treinta! Pip ya no podía controlar su llanto.

_Te gustaban los gatos, ¿cierto?_

Ese mismo día Pip cerro toda la casa con seguro y se encerró en su cuarto por tres días seguidos hasta que aparecieron sus amigos creyendo que algo le había sucedido. Kenny le había dicho que ya le habían contado a la policía respecto al reciente acoso en la casa de Pip y Cartman le juro que él jamás haría algo tan cruel a alguien que no le importaba un comino. Aunque la intensión de Cartman hubiera sido insultar a Pip, para el rubio esas palabras fueron un consuelo. ¿Por qué Damien le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie? Porque sabía que nadie podía hacer nada al respecto….

Cada día del resto de las vacaciones llegaban regalos, regalos que Pip ya ni se molestaba en ver pues los policías vigilaban su casa y aunque se mantuvieran despiertos toda la noche, en un parpadear aparecían los regalos. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a la persona más inocente de South Park? ¿Qué acaso Damien le odiaba? ¿Por qué?

Las clases comenzaron, Pip falto las primeras dos semanas debido a la crisis nerviosa por la que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo de volver. Le tenía miedo a las miradas acosadoras. Le tenía miedo a las macabras cartas. Le tenía miedo a los regalos. Y sobre todo, le tenía miedo a Damien.

Sobrevivió las primeras dos semanas hasta que… una noche de domingo algo toco a su ventana. Era imposible que él estuviera ahí…. ¡Era imposible! Pip lloriqueo conforme los golpeteos en la ventana se hacían más fuertes y desesperados, apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus parpados y trataba de que sus temblores no fueran muy evidentes. "¡QUE SE VAYA, QUE SE VAYA, QUE SE VAYA!" Pensó con todas sus fuerzas y los ruidos cesaron… Inmediatamente se escuchó como el cristal se rompía en añicos y alguien caía en el interior de la habitación. Pip nunca tuvo tanto miedo en toda su vida.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Pippers.- le dijo. La voz era de Damien y… estaba llorando.

Pip no podía moverse, él también estaba llorando y suplicaba entre dientes que todo terminara, que Damien se largara y le dejara en paz.

-Todo es muy triste sin ti, Pippers.- la voz se escuchó más cerca.- Un día en la escuela sin ti es como volver a mi casa, es como estar en el Infierno.- Pip escuchó como Damien tragaba saliva salvajemente.- ¿Quieres que este en el infierno, Pip? ¿Eso quieres?

Damien cada vez lloraba más fuerte… Pip estaba a punto de lanzar un grito de ayuda, tal vez así despertarían sus padres adoptivos y le salvarían de este demonio, de este demonio que llevaba atormentándolo casi un año pero de pronto…. Damien comenzó a reír.

-Sé que tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad?- la risita de locura solo erizo la piel de Pip.- Tu eres bueno, dulce e inocente…. Siempre te preocupas por los demás. Eres mi muñequito de porcelana y cuando yo no tengo mi muñequito de porcelana…- hubo un impactante silencio que hizo que Pip se aferrara su almohada. Damien ya no lloraba, la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado y por alguna razón, Pip presentía que Damien estaba enojado.- ¡Me enojo mucho! ¡Y cuando me enojo destruyo y destruyo y destruyo y destruyo! ¡¿Entiendes?!- ahora volvía a tener esa voz entrecortada y risueña.

Pip asintió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo alegremente y su voz ahora era dulce.- Espero verte mañana en la escuela Pip, no me gustaría llevarte por la fuerza.

Pip se echó a llorar desconsoladamente….

No había escapatoria.

Al día siguiente asistió a la escuela, todos habían estados muy preocupados por él y eso lo anime a seguir adelante, a soportar las miradas de Damien. El hijo del diablo en algún punto tendría que cansarse… dejaría de mirarlo y podría volver a su vida común. ¡Sí! ¡Eso sucedería! Pip creía fielmente en ello hasta que la cuarta semana de asistencia. Desde esa semana Damien había comenzado a acercársele en lugares aislados, lugares como baños o callejones solitarios. Pip ahora tenía miedo de estar solo. Trataba de tener siempre a su lado a Butters pero eso solo empeoro la cosa, ahora Damien se le acercaba sigilosamente en lugares públicos susurrándole: ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?

Con el tiempo Damien comenzó a ser más brusco, aprisionaba a Pip contra las paredes y le gritaba que mantenía una relación tanto amorosa como sexual con Butters. Le gritaba con tanta fuerza que casi escupía fuego y apretaba con tanta fuerza sus muñecas que le dejaba cortes. Ahora todos sus amigos creían que Pip se auto mutilaba. ¿Por qué Damien le hacía esto? Siempre que estaba con Butters le lanzaba miradas de odio a Butters y Pip solo podía temer lo peor en silencio, rezaba cada noche por el bienestar de su mejor amigo. Pero rezar no funciono de nada…

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse un Viernes de Octubre y abrió su locker para dejar sus cosas…. Una montaña de cadáveres de animales le cayó encima. Todos vieron aterrorizados esto, la manera en la que Pip era incapaz de gritar. Tenía encima zorros, ratas, ratones, gatos, perros, conejillos de indias, pájaros y cucarachas encima. Pero ahí no termino el asunto, su casillero estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas quemadas y en el fondo estaba escrito con sangre:

_Te amo, ¿qué no puedes verlo?_

A los cadáveres de los animales le habían drenado la sangre y les habían sacado los huesos. Los huesos yacían también en su casillero. Había dos costillas que apuntaban hacia Pip y tenían clavados en la punta dos cosas que hizo que Pip se meara encima. Había dos ojos, uno clavado en cada costilla de perro. Y ahí no terminaba la cosa, Pip conocía a la perfección esos ojos. Eran los ojos de Leopold Stocht que lo miraban fijamente. Eran azul claro como los de Butters y eran del mismo tamaño que los ojos de su mejor amigo….

Pip lanzó el peor grito que el mundo ha escuchado.

Hasta el día de hoy nadie ha encontrado alguna otra parte del cuerpo de Butters mas que sus ojos, esos ojos que clavaron en los huesos y colocaron estratégicamente para que cuando Pip abriera su locker, estos lo miraran a él y solo a él.

El funeral de Butters se llevó a cabo el domingo, fue una ceremonia pequeña pero nadie se salvó de las lagrimas. La madre de Butters se suicidó tres días después sobre la tumba de su hijo. Al menos el funeral de la señora Stotch había sido más decente que el de Butters pues, los familiares al menos tenían el consuelo de poder ver el cadáver de Linda.

Pip fue a visitar la tumba de Butters y fue cuando su estado mental se vino abajo, alguien había entrado al cementerio y había escrito (con un pésimo pulso):

_Cada día sin ti,_

_Trae un infierno a mí,_

_¿Por qué no entiendes_

_Que te amare hasta el fin?_

Las clases se suspendieron y a Pip lo habían internado en un hospital psiquiátrico pues había entrado en un estado crítico, no hablaba y solo se la pasaba temblando repitiendo: "El vendrá por mí, el me ama y vendrá por mí". Todos sus amigos lo visitaban a diario pero Pip no mejoraba. No mejoro hasta dos semanas después cuando el segundo asesinato se llevó a cabo…

Pip había quedado dormido debido a las fuertes drogas que le habían aplicado, pero cuando se despertó…. Se dio cuenta que despertó ante otro horror.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un techo repleto de sangre que contenía las siguientes palabras: Buenos días Pip. El rubio lanzo un agudo ruido que hizo que la enfermera corriera a su habitación inmediatamente. Pero cuando esta llego, vio a Pip de cuclillas en un esquina llorando desesperadamente. Sobre la cama del muchacho yacía la mitad del cuerpo de Kyle Broflovski, su piel era completamente blanca pues le habían drenado toda la sangre y tenía los labios pintados de rojo, no por un labial, sino por su propia sangre. Tenía los ojos en blanco pues el asesino se había encargado de cortarle la pupila. Pip había despertada con el cadáver de Kyle sobre él, bueno, la mitad del cadáver porque le habían cortado las piernas. Como con Butters, nadie nunca encontró las piernas de Kyle Broflosvki.

El tercer, cuarto y quinto asesinato se llevó justo la noche después del funeral del chico judío. No hace falta decir que quien había llevado el caso del inglés a corte había sido el abogado Broflosvki con la ayuda de su esposa. Los cadáveres de Gerald, Sheila y Ike fueron encontrados en la entrada al cementerio, los tres estaban crucificados boca abajo. La parte más aterradora fue ver el cuerpo de un niño de diez años en esas circunstancias…. Solo alguien se alma podía llevar acabo esos crímenes.

En la tumba de Kyle se encontró tallado el siguiente verso:

_Por ti vengo desde el infierno,_

_Por ti desafío el cielo_

_Por ti destruyo a cualquiera_

_Por ti hasta me deshago de cupido._

Sobre las tumbas de Sheila, Gerald y Ike se encontraron otros versos:

_Déjame besarte_

_Déjame tocarte_

_Ansió tu piel_

_Ansió tu alma._

_¿Le temes al amor?_

_¿O te temes a ti mismo?_

_Yo no le temo a nada_

_Solo a la vida sin ti._

_Tu sangre debe ser sabrosa,_

_Inocente como la de un pequeño_

_¿Cuántos cadáveres tienes que ver_

_Para entender mi amor por vos?_

El sexto asesinato había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Stan Marsh, el pelinegro había sido encontrado junto a la tumba de su mejor amigo, le había cortado los brazos y se los habían introducido en la boca. No tenía ojos y en cambio habían llenado los huecos con tierra. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba enterrada sobre la tumba de Kyle. Esta vez Damien decidido ser un tanto cómico en su crimen. Había profanado la tumba de Kyle y había roto el ataúd, le había quitado los pantalones a Marsh para que su pene pudiera quedar dentro de la boca del difunto Kyle. Pip pudo escuchar la estruendosa risa del anit-cristo cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Stan…

-Al menos podrán follarse en el más allá.- le comento entre risas al oído del rubio durante el funeral.

Pip se giró por instinto pero cuando se volteó, Damien ya se había desaparecido dejando una rosa marchita en su lugar.

El séptimo asesinato fue el de otro rubio muy tímido, Tweek.

Pip se despertó una mañana y decidido ir a dejar un par de flores a las tumbas de sus difuntos amigos, ya nadie lo quería cerca e incluso sus padres adoptivos lo habían mandado a vivir a un hotel. Más que nada, fue al cementerio para ver el mensaje que Damien había dejado. No tenía más opción, Pip sabía que si no lo veía por su cuenta, Damien le atormentaría y torturaría hasta que lo viera.

_Tus ojos son mi cielo_

_Tu sonrisa mi éxtasis_

_Tu cuerpo es mi nirvana_

_Sin ti, no tendría razón para vivir._

Pip debía de reconocer que al menos este verso no era tan horrendo como los demás.

De regreso Pip decidido pasar por un café. Quería mantenerse despierto toda la noche porque… Ahora Damien le visitaba cada noche y se le quedaba observando hasta que el sol volviera a salir. Pip no quería dormirse con la presencia del anti-cristo tan cerca, quería mantenerse puro al menos en ese sentido. Esta sería la cuarta noche que Damien se quedaba en su habitación, el hijo del diablo solo tomaba una silla de madera, la ponía frente a la cama del rubio y junto a la ventana para poder salir sin hacer mucho ruido. Solo observaba a Pip dormir. No se movía, no le decía nada, solo lo observaba hasta que el sol saliera.

Pip se adentró a la cafetería que, para su horror, estaba llena de policías. Los padres de Tweek lloraban desconsoladamente mientras que un detective trataba de calmarlos para después entrevistarlos. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Pip se lanzó a correr hasta donde estaban los policías tapando su vista, los empujo frenéticamente y deseo jamás haberlo hecho…

Tweek yacía en el suelo con el estómago abierto desde el pecho hasta donde iniciaban sus vellos púbicos. No tenía intestinos, no había órganos en su interior, en cambio, Tweek estaba relleno de un café recién hecho. Pip no pudo evitarlo y vómito, eso no era todo. A Tweek le faltaban las manos y tenía las muñecas cocidas una con otra.

Dos días después apareció en su lápida el siguiente verso:

_Eres la dulzura de mi vida_

_Eres el dueño de mis perversiones_

_Quien ocasiona estas erecciones_

_¡Dame el placer de mi vida!_

Cuando Pip leyó estas líneas se echó a vomitar…. Creo que no hace falta decir cómo fueron los demás asesinatos, pero hare una lista de los fallecidos hasta el día de hoy, catorce de Febrero del 2013.

El que siguió en la lista de crímenes después de Tweek fue Kenneth McCormick, de Kenneth McCormick siguió el asesinato de Clyde Donovan, después asesinaron a Craig Tucker junto a su hermana Ruby, luego fue el asesinato de Wendy Testaburger, de Scott Malckinson, Jimmy Vulmer, Timmy, Token Black, Señor Mackey, la directora Victoria, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marhs y Shelly Marsh (todos fueron asesinados la misma noche), Kevin Stoley y finalmente, Eric Cartman.

Todos ellos fueron asesinados de manera brutal, de Kenny solo encontraron su piel, le habían sacado los huesos, órganos, todo. Incluso le habían cortado el cuello cabelludo. A Clyde lo encontraron sin cabeza, solo hallaron su cuerpo colgando del hasta de la bandera y tenia cucarachas en todo su interior. A Craig Tucker, puede que haya sido de los peores, lo encontraron en el centro de la ciudad. Le habían cortado todos sus genitales y donde se supone que esta el pene, estaba la cabeza de Ruby. Abrieron el torso de Craig para descubrir que el resto del cuerpo de Ruby estaba en el interior del muchacho. Solo encontraron el torso de Wendy que tenía varios cortes a los cuales le habían aplicado sal. La hallaron en una granja junto a los puercos que estaban devorándole el cuerpo. A Scott lo encontraron con todas sus extremidades cosidas, parecía un feto y estaba en el cunero junto a los otros bebes. Lo único que le faltaba el chico eran los pezones. A Jimmy Vulmer lo encontraron en un basurero totalmente mutilado, cada parte de su cuerpo yacía en una bolsa de basura. Solo falto su trasero porque donde se suponía debía hallarse esta foto encontró el trasero de un perro. A Timmy lo encontraron con los brazos en el lugar de las piernas y las piernas en el lugar de los brazos, le habían arrancado toda la mandíbula. A Token Black lo encontraron en su cuarto con su cuerpo todo hinchado, al hacerle la autopsia vieron que lo habían rellenado con monedas de oro de la edad media. Le habían cambiado las rodillas por los testículos de un toro. Al señor Mackey y a la directora Victoria los enterraron vivos en una posición vergonzosa (ambos tenían la lengua sobre los genitales del otro). A la familia Marsh la hallaron totalmente despedazada sobre la tumba de su hijo, podía considerarse que los hicieron: carne molida. A Kevin le quitaron su rostro, literal, lo hallaron sin piel sobre su cara y al parecer había fallecido por tanta pérdida de sangre, el asesino había colocado flores chinas en el hueco de sus ojos. Y a Eric Cartman…. A él le habían quitado toda la piel del cuello para abajo, lo habían quemado o mejor dicho, cocido para después dejar su cadáver entre perros hambrientos para que se lo comieran. Nadie sabe que parte le quitaron exactamente gracias a los perros.

Pip apenas había aguantado esos terribles crímenes, había tenido que cambiar de psicólogo cada vez que ocurría un crimen. Y actualmente, Pip estaba recogiendo las cosas de su antigua habitación porque le iban a mandar a una institución de ayuda mental que quedaba fuera de Colorado. Esa había sido una bendición para Pip, tal vez hacía Damien perdía el rastro del joven, aunque Pip sabía que eso no era más que un absurdo sueño. Damien nunca lo dejaría. Damien siempre pasaría las noches a su lado, observándolo y lamiéndose los labios. Pip siempre despertaría con una rosa quemada sobre su pecho y los versos del poema que Damien escribió sobre las tumbas de sus seres queridos quedarían marcados en el alma de Pip.

_Te amo hasta las entrañas_

_Anhelo sostener tu corazón_

_Probar tu dulce sangre_

_Quiero penetrar tu alma._

Ese había sido el último verso, el que perturbaba más a Pip por las frases de doble sentido. Había pensado muchas veces en suicidarse pero si se suicidaba se iría al infierno y estaría condenado a estar al lado de Damien por toda la eternidad. "Dios, ¿Por qué no me quieres?" Pip preguntó eso tantas veces…. Tantas que había llegado a despreciar a Dios. Dios era una mierda, Pip estaba condenado y Damien estaba enamorado de él. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? Es la vida real de Pip.

Pip estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, cuando de la nada, todo estallo en llamas. La casa estaba comenzando a incendiarse y por alguna razón, el fuego no pasaba de la puerta ni de las paredes. Estaba atrapado por las llamas.

-Dios, por favor no.- suplico comenzando a llorar.

Era su fin.

La puerta en llamas se abrió mostrando una figura aterradora, era Damien o eso adivino Pip por el olor que percibió, aparte, solo el hijo del diablo era inmune al fuego. Pip vomito al ver a Damien. Ese no era Damien. No parecía Damien, sin embargo, era Damien.

Damien tenía el cabello rubio, tenía unos ojos azul oscuro que Pip reconoció al instante, tenía una mandíbula marcada y totalmente distinta a la de Damien, los labios de Damien eran delgados, demasiado delgados como para ser labios de un americano, tenía puntadas alrededor de los pezones al igual que tenía puntadas en la mandíbula, alrededor de los ojos y sobre su frente. El torso de Damien era exageradamente pequeño, solo una persona del mismo tamaño que Pip podía tenerlo así. Ya que Damien estaba desnudo, Pip pudo apreciar los genitales del hijo del diablo, tenía coceduras alrededor de la pelvis. Las muñecas de Damien tenían coceduras y eran demasiado blancas como para ser las de un chico bronceado por las llamas del infierno. Las orejas de Damien tenía un piercing dorado que Pip reconoció. El trasero del anticristo también tenida puntadas, pero lo más retorcido eran sus piernas, los muslos eran femeninos, las rodillas eran de piel negra y las pantorrillas estaban llenas de pecas. Tenía coceduras en los tobillos. Ahora que se fijaba, los brazos de Damien eran demasiado rechonchos o musculosos para alguien tan esbelto…. ¡Damien se había vuelto un monstruo!

-Ahora soy perfecto para ti, Pippers.- la sonrisa de Damien era tétrica.

Pip no podía gritar porque sus ojos apenas daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre, ahora soy hermoso, ¡ahora puedes amarme!- exclamó con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Pip negó con la cabeza mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus claros ojos, no podía moverse, estaba tan perturbado que no pudo esquivar al anti-cristo cuando este se lanzó sobre él. Recostó a Pip sobre la cama y le sonrió con la sonrisa que era una mezcla asquerosa entre la sonrisa de Jimmy y Kevin. Paso las manos que antes habían pertenecido a una dicto a la cafeína por el cabello rubio de Pip.

-Te deseo, te amo.- Damien se acercó al oído de Pip y le susurró:- Dime que soy hermoso

Pip no quería morir, estaba sucumbiendo al pánico.

-E-Eres hermoso…- soltó llorando.

Damien esbozo una sonrisa. No hay marcha atrás. Este es el precio a pagar por el pecado de que el hijo del diablo se haya enamorado de ti. Damien besó a Pip con una ternura casi enferma, comenzó a pasar sus manos por el torso de Pip y el miembro que una vez perteneció al chico más frío de South Park, se endureció.

El sexo nunca había sido tan repugnante….


End file.
